Talk:The Inimitable Fusion/@comment-24824148-20160712034023/@comment-3155870-20160712213850
Well Cell is certainly tougher. The second hardest (behind FP Frieza) in my opinion because without a stunner and/or a Soul vs Soul team, it'll be an endless battle. Plus he must be finished off with a super attack. And be mindful that there's no stopping his Regeneration if he strikes before your first attack UNLESS you use a Ghost Usher and then knock him out. I strongly advise carrying Ghost Usher and even Whis/Icarus/King Yenma if you choose to to avoid his heavy-hitting super attacks on non Int types and/or at low hp. From what you have available (we must be crucially mindful of type advantage), there's Int King Vegeta, Int Mecha Frieza (both leader material right there), Int Android 13 (passive skill and Soul vs Soul), Int Jaco (passive skill) and Int Bulma (passive skill; rare chance of knockout). If we put a bit of a stretch on type advantage and disadvantage, we can add Teq Whis (passive skill), Phy SSJ Goku, Agl Pikkon (Soul vs Soul), Agl Tien (Soul vs Soul), Teq Jaco (passive skill), Phy Piccolo (Soul vs Soul), Str Super Vegeta (Soul vs Soul), Str Android 18 (Soul vs Soul), and Phy Trunks (Soul vs Soul). To keep as many stunners, Int, and Soul vs Soul characters is key. It is disadvantageous that you do not have anyone that weakens Regeneration as a passive skill alone because it'll save you the unnecessary hassle of carrying too many non-Int types against him such as Phy Super Trunks, Agl Super Vegeta, Str Android 17 and Int Android 18 (not Future) (who would be perfect). Sorry for taking up too much time and making this winded, but all and all, I'd go with King Vegeta as a leader (for leader skill and passive skill), and include Teq Whis (passive skill/ avoid Cell hitting him at all costs), Android 13 (type advantage, passive skill, and Soul vs Soul), Str Super Vegeta (Soul vs Soul/links with other Saiyans), Int Jaco, and Int Bulma. But here are some important tidbits. If you can, Dokkan awaken your Int Mecha Frieza to Golden Frieza. He'd be a great asset and a leader too. Try using a friend who can increase your ki again. Preferably Gogeta or Turles (who is also a stunner), that way you can dish out as many super attacks as possible and try keeping Cell knocked out. You also may want to invest in a General Blue. Probably the best stunner in the game. And always remember: Dragon Ball characters will be useful to you again one day. Also try investing into an Int Audacious Adventurer Bulma. She may be a rare, but she is also a good stunner and if paired with another Bulma, can give you up to 4 ki if I'm not mistaken. Mark my words. You may also alternate between other characters I listed earlier to suit your taste (and maybe even Bunny Bulma). Good luck. P.S. Just in case luck isn't on your side when you need to finish off Cell with a super attack, you should carry either a Fruit from the Tree of Might or a Bunny Bulma. And the stunning route (sorry for the typo) is a long and winded battle altogether, so be ready and focus if you follow suit.